1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image-forming lenses and more particularly, to a lens retracting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, a variety of high-tech products have been intensively used to satisfy different requirements. It is the market trend to develop products having light, thin, short and small characteristics. In order to meet the requirement for a camera having a small characteristic, the size of the image-forming lens set and the related driving mechanism must be made as smaller as possible. Further, in addition to cameras, an image-forming lens set can also be used in other small mobile electronic products such as cellular telephone.
The image-forming lens set of a camera or mobile electronic product may be made retractable so as to provide zoom-in and zoom-out functions. An image-forming lens set driving mechanism for this purpose is known using a bevel gear transmission mechanism to move the image-forming lens set between the retracted position and the extended position. This design of driving mechanism has a complicated structure and heavy size, resulting in high manufacturing cost and low movement stability.